


You're the Impostor (of my heart)

by olsonrocco



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olsonrocco/pseuds/olsonrocco
Summary: "Jk" and "V" meet on the game Among Us.Includes: funny chat, scavenger hunt, Jungkook's muscles, and lots and lots of ice cream. First chapter is game chat but then there's a real storyJungkook's sus. What for? Oh, only making Taehyung's cheeks red and heart race and stomach twist and eyes turn into literal hearts.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Jk is sus

**V** _created a room._

**Jk** _joined the room_

Chat:

**V: Hi**

**Jk: If someone else doesn't join in a minute i’m leaving**

Taehyung scoffed behind the screen. He had given a nice welcome and this is how Jk responds? Whoever this punk was, Taehyung was going to clap back the best way he knew how:

**V: Bruh**

**Jk: Oh my god you say bruh now i really have to leave**

**V: Don't let the door hit you on the way out jk**

**Jk: alright fine i'll stay if you really want me to**

**V: I did not say that**

**Jk: well you said jk to your statement about the door which kinda implies you want me to stay**

**V: i didn't mean just kidding you dumbass i meant your username or whatever**

**V: who even names themselves the slang version of just kidding anyways**

**Jk: Its for my name not just kidding, who’s the dumbass now**

**Jk: And who names themselves after a letter in the english alphabet anyways**

**V: I do, and it stands for victory cause i’m going to beat your ass, punk**

**Jk: you wish you could touch my ass**

**Jk: shit i really hope you're not like an 11 year old**

**V: im 21, do i even want to know your age**

**V: I bet you’re either like a 14 year old boy who thinks way too highly of himself or a 40 year old perv trying to pick up women**

**Jk: oh congrats, you’re SO close. Im actually 19 :( and im gay :(**

**V: oh yeah well i’m with you on the last part, my v definitely doesn’t stand for vagina**

**Jk: i much prefer dick**

**V: i bet yours is tiny :(**

**Jk: wtf no**

**Jk: you’d cry if you saw it**

**V: i think i’d go blind**

**Jk: no one gets away with disrespecting my dick, when the fucking game starts youre gonna be the first i kill**

**V: Can’t wait ;) the feeling is mutual <3**

Pumpkin _ joined the room _

Ur Mom  _ joined the room _

Lime  _ joined the room _

**V: Thank fuck people are joining, now we dont have to be alone anymore**

**Jk: Aw you don’t have to be scared of being alone with me, I can show you a good time ;)**

Daddychill  _ joined the room _

**Pumpkin: I ship v and jk**

Hot girl  _ joined the room _

**V: hell no**

**Jk: He wants me**

**Jk: He’s just too shy to admit it**

**Hot girl: who will be my among us boyfriend**

**Daddychill: daddy chill**

**Jk: sorry v is taken by me**

**V: fuck you jk**

**Jk: okay fine, do you want to watch**

**Daddychill: i said chill daddy**

**V: Jesussssss pass me the holy water**

**Lime: SHIP SHIP SHIP**

Trex  _ joined the room _

Flower  _ joined the room _

**Hot girl: V if you are single i will date you**

**V: sorry i’m gay**

**Jk: and he’s taken by me**

**Pumpkin: YESSS HUSBAND HIM UP RN**

Hot girl  _ left the room _

**Flower: oop**

**Flower: Now you can get married in peace ig**

**Jk: Good thinking flower**

**V: CAN WE START THE FUCKING GAME PLEASE**

**V: Jk you’re annoying as fuck just saying**

**Jk: I hate you too <3**

Pineapple  _ joined the room _

hi  _ joined the room _

_ The game is starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _

Taehyung’s screen: CREWMATE

V went around doing his tasks, except he noted a certain someone following him. It was black which was Jk’s color.

He started running around trying to get Jk off his trail, but the little fucker kept following him. It was really suspicious. So Taehyung did what any normal person would do and called an emergency meeting.

**Flower: what**

**Trex: Where**

**Lime: what???**

**hi: how do you play this, please help me**

**V: Jk is so sus he keeps following me**

**Jk: Im just trying to be your fucking bodyguard chillll**

**Pumpkin: Um im feeling the need to say ship again**

**Daddychill: hi is sus**

**V: Jk is sus I swear**

**Jk: don't vote me i just want to keep my husband safe**

**Jk: I'm not the impostor**

**Lime: okay fine skip**

**Jk: Fine if it makes you feel better, i’ll stop following you**

Lime  _ skipped voting _

Pumpkin  _ skipped voting _

Jk  _ skipped voting _

Daddychill  _ skipped voting _

Flower  _ skipped voting _

hi  _ skipped voting _

Pineapple _ skipped voting _

Taehyung continued to go around doing his tasks, thankfully Jk-less. But he was alone in electrical when Jk came running in behind him. 

Their avatars both stood still for a moment, until V realized that he needed to fucking RUNNNNNN. But then Jk killed him. And fucking vented away. 

Taehyung glared at his screen. The audacity of this guy!!! WHAT THE HELL!!

When it was time to vote, Jk played dumb and USED Taehyung to try and prove his innocence.

**Jk: WTF WHO KILLED MY HUSBAND**

**Jk: NOOOOOO V**

**Jk: I SUDDENLY UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE LOVE ENEMIES TO LOVERS FANFICS SO MUCH**

**Jk: I SWEAR I WILL AVENGE YOUR DEATH WHEN I AM IMPOSTOR**

**_Ghost V: FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU JK_ **

**Pumpkin: Awwwww no poor Jk**

**Lime: Poor V but thanks for feeding the ship jk**

**Jk: :(**

**_Ghost V: ISTG_ **

**Pineapple: I think Jk**

**_Ghost V: YESYESYES_ **

**Flower: Why would you say that??? He just lost the love of his life**

**Jk: Pineapple i’m hurt :(**

**Daddychill: rip in the chat**

**hi: Guys Jk actually was an impostor, i can tell because both of our names are in red and no one else’s are**

**Flower: …**

**Trex: you just gave yourself away**

It was safe to say that the impostors lost that game. The next round, Jk, Pineapple, V, and Flower were all in the same room, and then suddenly Pineapple and Flower pulled a double kill so Jk and V’s dead bodies lay next to each other on the ground.

**_Ghost Jk: Aww look we died at the same time_ **

**_Ghost Jk: If that’s not some Romeo and Juliet type shit, I don’t know what is_ **

**_Ghost V: Did you ever see or read that? Cause this is literally nothing like that_ **

**_Ghost Jk: Oh so you’re an intellectual_ **

**_Ghost V: no so i guess that just means you're stupid_ **

**_Ghost Jk: Oof this is kinda a toxic relationship_ **

**_Ghost V: lol maybe but i can admit you have a good sense of humor_ **

**_Ghost Jk: ohhh baby, i’m not joking, my feelings for you are real_ **

**_Ghost Trex: SIMP_ **

**_Ghost V: Excuse me don't ruin the moment_ **

**_Ghost Jk: so you admit we were having a moment ;)_ **

**_Ghost V: Don't let it get to your head_ **

**_Ghost Jk: too late, you’re blowing up my ego_ **

  
  


After a lot more games, the group was having so much fun that they decided to just chat in the chat and not actually start the game. 

  
  


**Jk: Ok that was something, idk if i’d call it fun, but it was something**

**V: yeah you’re pretty lame but it was fine**

**Jk: I have to go now**

**V: Thank god I must have died and gone to heaven**

**Jk: Bye bye I won't miss you**

**V: Wait**

**Jk: ?**

**V: You're serious**

**Jk: Yeah I gotta go**

**V: I really cant fucking believe im saying this**

**Lime: OMFG**

**Pumpkin: Is he about to say what I think**

**V: You should not leave**

**Jk: Oh… why not ;)**

**V: Just don't**

**Lime: OH MY GOD THE SHIP IS SAILING**

**Lime: THE SHIP HAS LEFT THE PORT**

**Daddychill: Okay i’m joining the ship**

**Jk: you don't want me to go?**

**V: You annoying ass motherfucker just stayyyyyyyy**

**Jk: Guys, I knew he had a thing for me**

**Trex: rawr**

**Flower: STFU Trex we are focusing on something else right now GOD**

**hi: i'm confused**

**hi: why are there asterisks blocking literally every text**

**Pumpkin: cause the ship members are swearing like pirates lol get it? Ships, pirates hahahaha**

**Trex: hi you're a loser if you have chat filtered**

**V: I do not have a thing for you I just don't want you to leave**

**Jk: kinda sounds like a thing**

**V: Looks like i've lost all my pride**

**V: imagine im actually talking to a 70 year old man right now FUCK**

**Jk: No i'm actually 19 but I could say the same to you**

**V: 21 like i said**

**Jk: Alright well I do actually have to go**

**Jk: but you already lost all your pride so i might as well give some up too**

**V: that's generous**

**Daddychill: no fucking way**

**hi: why is everyone cursing so much**

**Jk: what's your snap**

**Lime: AWHBDGDJSKDBEH**

**Pumpkin: I feel happy tears coming to my eyes**

**Trex: STFU and start the game**

**Flower: NOT NOW TREX YOU LITTLE 5 YEAR OLD**

**Trex: IM SEVEN**

**Flower: NOW INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING**

**V: yes i have snap**

**V: its @kimtaehyung17**

**Jk: ok i'll add you, this better not be some fakeass account**

**V: its not, is yours?**

**Jk: nope, anyways its @jungkook_bigdick**

**V: wtf if that is seriously your username i will not accept you and i will pretend i've never met you or even heard of you ever**

**Jk: no lmao its @jeonjungkookkk**

**Ur Mom: lol im screenrecording this whole thing and posting it on youtube, i havent said a word and you losers still havent kicked me lmfao**

**Ur Mom: check out my youtube impostorfinesser**

**Pineapple: lol im not even paying attention to this game**

**Jk: Aww V looks like we’ll be able to be watch the beginning of our love story on youtube when we’re old and married**

**V: jeez i know you're excited but we haven't even gone on a date yet**

**Jk: oh so killing you in electrical wasn't a date? maybe it was just me but there was a LOTT of sexual tension**

**V: calm down boi**

**Jk: alright but you still said you want there to be a date so that's a win for me**

**V: Jk you're pretty cocky, we haven't even met**

**Jk: yeah and? You're already whipped for me so i must be doing something right**


	2. ISTG Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jk, well Jungkook as Taehyung now knows, is quite possibly both the bane of Taehyung's existence and the love of his life at the same time, especially cause they happen to live in the same freaking city?? And go to the same college?? And he's freaking hot??

**Message from Jungkook**

**Jungkook: Hi V, or should I say Taehyung**

**Taehyung: Hello Jk, or should I say Jungkook**

**Jungkook: So i just realized i literally don’t know anything about you**

**Jungkook: like where do you even live**

**Taehyung: Seoul, South Korea. you?**

**Jungkook: wait fr?? I do too**

**Taehyung: really???**

**Jungkook: yes ;)**

**Taehyung: ...do you go to college? I go to Bangtan University**

**Jungkook: yeah same**

**Jungkook: Go ahead, you can ask me to hang out, i know you want to**

**Taehyung: you were the one obsessing over ME during the game though**

**Jungkook: you were the one who asked ME to stay though**

**Taehyung: ugh whatever**

**Taehyung: Here’s a pic of me *pic* now you send one**

**Jungkook: damn**

**Jungkook: you’re hot and i’ll admit it**

**Taehyung: oh baby i didn’t need you to tell me that**

**Jungkook: baby huh?**

**Taehyung: now you send a pic**

**Jungkook: mmmm idk**

**Taehyung: shit you better not be a fucking catfish**

**Jungkook: I’m not but you haven’t been a good boy, i don’t know if you deserve to know what I look like**

**Taehyung: pleaseeee you bitch**

**Jungkook: fine here, i hope you’re happy now**

**Taehyung: somewhat appeased**

_*Taehyung is actually extremely appeased.*_

**Jungkook: it’s okay, I know you are secretly thinking about how hot i am**

**Taehyung: whatever you’re still lame**

**Taehyung: but wanna meet up sometime and you can’t say no or else i will cry**

**Jungkook: calling me lame and then asking to meet up? Hmm… on the other hand I can’t morally be the cause of someone else’s tears so i suppose that is a yes**

**Taehyung: dude you’re texting like a fucking grandpa**

**Jungkook: I’m wounded, Taehyung. Are you this blunt in real life?**

**Taehyung: I don’t know, but you’ll find out if we hang out ;)**

**Jungkook: alright, i’m down. But it took sooo long for you to be nice to me that i don’t think it’s fair to myself to be nice to you right away.**

**Taehyung: istg jungkook**

**Jungkook: here’s a hint: ice cream**

_***** Taehyung looks up ice cream shops within a 10 mile radius of campus. Search results: 30* _

**Taehyung: Jungkook there are 30 fucking ice cream shops close-ish to campus. Do you really expect me to go to all of them.**

**Jungkook: Do I really have to give you ANOTHER hint? Fine. It’s in walking distance to campus.**

**Taehyung: Fuck you Jungkook. What times do you work?**

**Taehyung: Jungkook?**

**Taehyung: …**

**Taehyung: Fuck this, the ice cream better at least be fucking GOOD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short!! But it's a set-up for next chapter so it's purposely short. Anyways, next chapter is where we get into real writing so stay tuned ;) i'm so excited!!


	3. Damn you Jeon "Irritatingly Hot, Environmentally Conscious, Confident, Bunny-smiling, Ice Cream Scooping" Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Jungkook and Taehyung meet in person! 
> 
> ***
> 
> “X marks the spot,” the guy- the man who was previously behind the ice cream counter who also now looked a damn lot like Jungkook- winked and tapped the kids menu in front of him, sending Taehyung’s attention back down. Looking at it, it was a typical kids menu with a beachy maze, a huge X in the middle. 
> 
> Taehyung looked back at Jungkook?, who still stood in front of him with a cheery smile, unfazed. “You found me.”
> 
> ***

After no response from Jungkook, Taehyung decided to look up “ice cream shops within walking distance of Bangtan University” and found 15 results. 

Ugh. 15?! Seriously, fuck this Jungkook kid. Why was he so desperate to find this guy anyways? He was just annoying and funny and hot- never mind. But this kid had the AUDACITY to send Taehyung all around the city to find him, when Jungkook had been the one flirting with HIM in the first place? So not fair. Taehyung stuck a middle finger out for no reason, hoping that the universe would understand his sign and send many bad things to Jungkook. 

That was when Jimin walked out of his room. 

“Taetae, why do you look so angry?” Jimin giggled, coming around Taehyung’s back to give him a back-hug.

“Ugh, stupid Jungkook just said that basically we can’t hang out until I find him in an ice cream shop. He sent me on a stupid scavenger hunt!!”

“Ahh, Taehyungie, I’m not surprised. It seemed like he was mysterious like that in the game. I think I should know, being your second shipper,” Jimin reminded, then laughed. It was true, Jimin and Taehyung had played together in that one game, Jimin being Lime, and Taehyung being V. 

Taehyung scoffed.

“Well, are you going to go?” Jimin asked.

“Of course. I need to see this kid and give him a piece of my mind,” Taehyung said determinedly.

“And then fuck him,” Jimin added sneakily.

“Jimin!!!!!” Taehyung groaned but a laugh escaped his lips, causing both him and Jimin to burst out laughing. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

So with that, Taehyung decided that he was going to go the 9 shops in a one mile radius, one per day.

It was after the seventh day of being way too excited, pretending the excitement was just eagerness to punch this kid, and then being crestfallen once the shop workers were in fact NOT Jungkook, that Taehyung started to lose hope. It was also then that Taehyung realized that he and Jungkook clearly had a different idea of “walking distance”. Taehyung wondered how anything above a mile away could still be considered in walking distance, so he decided that this Jungkook guy must have some great thighs. 

After his twelfth day of ice cream, Taehyung decided that he was getting pretty damn sick of ice cream, and pretty damn sick of chasing after this Jungkook. He wasn’t even THAT hot. Well, that was a lie. But whatever. So he decided the next day would be his last day. 

It was almost the same as every other day he had gone, except this one was an ice cream parlor. Taehyung walked in and immediately noticed the very nice muscles of the man scooping the ice cream. He couldn’t see his face, due to it being tilted down towards the cold treat, but he saw his wavy-ish idol-like black hair and also idol-like dangling earrings. Taehyung sat down at a booth by himself, which luckily had a very nice view of the hunk scooping ice cream. 

Well, if this wasn’t the right place and Jungkook didn’t happen to pop out, at least maybe he could get the number of the cutie scooping the ice cream.

After a few minutes of Taehyung blatantly staring and the counter boy almost seemingly avoiding showing his face, Taehyung looked away. But when he looked away, he could feel the heat of the boy’s gaze on him, and he gulped and tried to focus on his menu. Let the boy stare at him a little longer without scaring him away. 

But then, a girl came up to Taehyung and asked him for his order, and when he looked up, the boy was totally gone. The disappointment of that and the fact that Jungkook clearly was not here felt like a heavy weight in his stomach. So Taehyung decided that, even though he had eaten WAY too much ice cream recently, he’d allow himself to wallow in self-pity and order a milkshake one last time.

“Uh, can I please have a chocolate milkshake?” He asked politely, holding in his disappointment. 

The waitress nodded kindly and gave Taehyung a bright smile, which he tried to return but he knew it came out more like a grimace. She walked away, heels clicking, and Taehyung crossed his arms on the table and lay his head down, closing his eyes. Ugh, what was wrong with him?! He should not have been as sad as he was that Jungkook wasn’t there and that some rando whose face he hadn’t even seen, left. 

“Here you go, sir.” 

Taehyung was shaken from his thoughts by a male voice, one that was not high-pitched nor deep, and one that was simultaneously both airy and cool at the same time. Taehyung looked up to see a kids menu treasure map in front of him. He really didn’t think he looked child-like, although maybe it seemed like he was having a temper-tantrum. But being mistaken for a kid was the cherry on top of a bad day and so he turned to face the server who was holding his milkshake, ready to blow up at the guy for giving him a kids menu, when he saw the guy’s face and his angry face turned into a shocked expression. 

“X marks the spot,” the guy- the man who was previously behind the ice cream counter who also now looked a damn lot like Jungkook- winked and tapped the kids menu in front of him, sending Taehyung’s attention back down. Looking at it, it was a typical kids menu with a beachy maze, a huge X in the middle. 

Taehyung looked back at Jungkook?, who still stood in front of him with a cheery smile, unfazed. “You found me.”

“Jungkook?” Taehyung asked, finally finding his voice.

“Hi, Taehyung,” Jungkook affirmed. 

Now that the guy was standing right in front of Taehyung, he allowed himself to admire Jungkook. He really was very handsome, idol material even. His smile was also quite bunny-like, Taehyung noticed. And his muscles… Taehyung sucked in a breath. Man, the body of the mysterious ice cream guy and face of Jungkook really combined to make a perfect angel, he thought. 

“Fucking finally,” he breathed. 

“Aww, been looking for me?” Jungkook teased, enjoying the way Taehyung began to blush. 

“No, I’m just so damn sick of ice cream now,” Taehyung spluttered.

“Well, that’s why I brought two straws for your milkshake,” Jungkook said, sliding into the seat across from Taehyung and setting the milkshake down. He flourished two straws in his hand, and Taehyung just stared at his hand incredulously. Anyone with a brain knew what two straws, one drink implied.

“They’re bad for the environment,” he said nervously, trying to have an excuse from sharing a milkshake with this boy who made his heart beat way too fast. 

“They’re paper,” Jungkook countered immediately, and Taehyung could feel his heavy gaze. He forced himself to meet Jungkook’s eyes, and he shook himself out of this weird shyness he was feeling. So he confidently took the straw from Jungkook’s hand, neither breaking eye contact as they took the straws from the wrappers, put the straws into the glass, and took a sip. When Jungkook released the straw, he still had a little bit of chocolate in the corner of his mouth, and when his tongue darted out to lick it away, Taehyung started coughing right then and there. 

“Shit, Tae, are you okay?” Jungkook asked, a worried expression on his face, but that only made Taehyung cough even more.

Tae. Taehyung had talked to this guy three times, only once in real life, and he was already calling him Tae? Taehyung was surprised that the other boy already seemed so comfortable with him, but he was even more surprised to find that he didn’t mind it at all.

“Uh, hyung, I’m sorry. I just forgot you were older, sorry,” Jungkook bowed his head in apology, thinking that that was what made Taehyung cough more.

When Taehyung settled down, he tried to say “No, no it’s okay, you can drop the formalities with me,” nonchalantly, but his red cheeks did more than enough to counter that.

Jungkook smirked. “Okay, Tae.”

Taehyung mentally cursed when his heart rate sped up again. How the hell did this guy have so much of an effect on him?

“You know, you’re a lot less brash in real life,” Jungkook noted, cocking his head to look at Taehyung.

“Well, you’re just as cocky,” Taehyung muttered under his breath, but loud enough so that Jungkook could still hear it.

“There it is,” Jungkook chuckled. And Taehyung was pretty sure that that was the best sound he had ever heard in his whole life. 

“So anyways, took you long enough,” Jungkook teased, obviously looking to get a reaction out of Taehyung.

“Well it’s your fault for sending me on a fucking scavenger hunt around the city! And plus, 2 miles is not fucking walking distance! What the hell! Ugh, you're so annoying. I can’t believe you had the audacity to send some random guy around the city just to find you. You really think that highly of yourself?”

“Well… you came, didn’t you?” Jungkook asked innocently, though his smile suggested from that.

Taehyung growled and Jungkook giggled. 

“So, Tae. Wanna go on a date sometime?” Jungkook continued calmly, as if he hadn’t just asked Taehyung something that could possibly change the rest of his life. 

“W-what?!” Taehyung spluttered. A blush spread across his cheeks. He hated how flustered Jungkook made him all the freaking time. 

“You. Me. Date?” Jungkook asked again, enjoying how red Taehyung got. 

The older boy took a deep breath and decided that this was the moment he was going to take some of the control back from Jungkook. Let Jungkook know that Taehyung knew how to play this game too. 

So he stood up, took one of keyless- keychains off his backpack, tossed it to Jungkook, and casually said “Maybe, if you can find me,” before leaving the parlor with a wink and a blown kiss. 

Jungkook sat in the booth alone, watching the door swing shut behind Taehyung, and he couldn’t suppress a smile. Taehyung was interesting, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I left the keychain thing open-ended cause I need an idea for what Taehyung's job should be and I wanted to know if any one had any ideas! But yeah the keychain will be the clue for Jungkook, so it will depend on his job/interests. Please share if you have opinions or thoughts! I was thinking about him working at an animal shelter or maybe a library but I don't know for sure yet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
